


Updates and practice

by Phantom_Girl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Status Updates, honestly idk, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Girl/pseuds/Phantom_Girl
Summary: This will probably just be a random area where I'll post thoughts or concerns. I have a bad habit of not posting, either from fear or laziness, so I'm hoping that this will motivate me to start writing again.





	Updates and practice

I don't really expect anyone to really read this, but this place will just be for updates. Hopefully it will also motivate me to start writing and uploading again.   
College has recently started for me, so maybe returning to routine might get the creative juices running again. That, or it may just entirely burn me out. Whichever works out regardless, if I'm being entirely honest. 

I have a few stories in the work, but most are either descriptions of the story I plan to write or just a sentence or two. If anyone has any tips or ideas to get me back into writing, it would be greatly appreciated. I'v been trying to write so much in the past week, but I can never get past the first paragraph. I end up rewriting it like five times before I completely lose inspiration.


End file.
